To expose data stored at a backend server to a customer in a convenient manner, an API platform can be used to receive an Application Programming Interface (API) request from an application executing on a device and forward the request to the backend server. The requested data can be returned by the backend server to the proxy server, which will pass the requested data back to the application.
Increasingly, API platforms are used more for orchestrating complex workflows that involve not just a single endpoint (e.g., a backend server) but also multiple services that are consumed in a certain flow and order to generate the final response for the customer for which data is requested using the application.